Auric the Conqueror
Auric the Conqueror is an ancient tiki that had been dormant on the tropical Mysterio Island for countless years. He was discovered by Tanya Sloan's parents after an expedition which lasted many years. "The lost tiki of Auric", as he was called in Africa, was up until that time a myth only. Auric lives to protect the weak and to fight evil though he always prefers to try and talk through a situation before he uses violence (though this almost never works). He does not like to be deceived, and goes into a fly of rage when he does. He's extremely powerful, once defeating a monster the Super Zeo Megazord couldn't stop, with one swing from his sword, but isn't very smart and is very gullible. Unfortunately Auric can be cowardly and if frightened he will retreat into his Tiki form like a turtle retreats into its shell. Auric can blow tremendous gusts of wind from his mouth and can heal at a very fast rate. He was even manipulated by Prince Sprocket for a time. Auric has known of Zordon for some time and believes all who fight for good know of Zordon. This is a recurring theme throughout the first few Power Rangers series. Auric is usually found as a small statuette of a head with a key hole on its face. With the golden key of Auric, the bearer can unlock Auric causing him to expand to his full size of over 40 stories tall or to a more humanoid size of roughly 8 feet tall. Auric has a slashing long broad sword which he uses in battle and also as a finishing attack against villains. Tanya chose Jason Lee Scott, the current Gold Ranger, to be the keeper of Auric. Presumably he either passed this duty on to Trey of Triforia when he returned his Gold Powers or he still carries the key. Auric's current status and whereabouts are unknown, as he did not participate in the Legendary Battle. Notes *Auric bears several similarities to Ninjor, a past ally of the Power Rangers in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Both Ninjor and Auric are blue, vaguely mecha-ish, ancient, sentient creatures who fight for the side of good, are capable of fighting both alongside the Power Rangers and Zords by changing their size, and fight using swords. The primary difference between the two is that Ninjor was explicitly linked to the Power Rangers, as he had been the one to supply them with new Ninja-based Powers and Zords, whereas Auric had no connection of any sort to the Zeo Rangers and merely fought alongside them as allies. *Auric's Sentai counterpart, Gunmazin, had a lot more appearances in Ohranger. The reason he didn't appear as much in Power Rangers Zeo is due to the fact Gunmazin spends too much time interacting with de-transformed characters, which was unusable footage. **Due to this, Auric only participated in one battle in his human-sized form, with every other time he appeared being in his Zord-sized form. **Like Auric, Gunmazin did not appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, causing them both to be excluded from the Legendary Battle. *In early promotional toy material, Auric was referred to as the Gold Ranger's Zord. Although this is incorrect, Jason could be considered Auric's retainer, as he held custody of his Key. *It is possible that Jason retains custody of Auric's key and tiki; however, it is also possible that Impursonator's banishment has put him beyond the reach of the Power Rangers. *It is unusual that Auric is referred to as a 'Conquerer' given that he is entirely benelovent and refuses to harm innocent people. See Also Category:PR Allies Category:Zeo Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:Zords (Zeo) Category:Blue Ranger